This invention relates to labeling machines, and more particularly to automatic labeling machines which employ primary and secondary feed mechanisms to allow uninterrupted operation of the machine eliminating the need to discontinue operation to replenish the label supply.
Various feed mechanisms have been employed with automatic labeling machines. Roll-type feed machines, which feed labels from a roll rather than a flat stack, are capable of relatively high operational speeds but are quite bulky and complex. Prior art flat pack feed mechanisms are simpler but are limited in speed of operation by the nature of the mechanical controls used to operate the machine. A typical pack feed mechanism for label machines is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 2,185,947, issued to Neer. The Neer machine employs primary and secondary tables to feed stack labels. This machine has ratchet and pawl actuators and while it was designed to operate at speeds of up to 1,000 cans per minute, it was limited in practice to a maximum speed of about 700 cans per minute by the mechanical feed mechanism.
In the present invention, the fluid drive means allows operation of a magazine-type labeler at speeds of up to 1,200 cans per minute. Thus, the magazine feed apparatus of this invention is capable of operational speeds almost twice as fast as earlier designs and is smaller than the usual roll-type labeler and less complex than the earlier magazine-type labelers.